Pokémon Pink
by Paula H o p p y
Summary: Basado en Pokémon Negro y Blanco.


**DISCLAIMER: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Pokémon Pink**

**By:** Paula.

* * *

_Desde pequeños nos enseñan a caminar, a mantenernos con las dos piernas sobre un suelo para poder llegar a lo que queremos, camino desde hace mucho tiempo mi camino intentando llegar a una meta, el problema? que esa meta varía día sí día también._

_Crees que el objetivo es uno, y de repente cambia como las estaciones, como los días de sol a lluvia, como la primavera al verano, como el querer vivir tu vida con alguien a que ese alguien se vaya, y es que en esta vida todo cambia..._

_Sé que no soy una persona común, ahora mismo debería estar haciendo otras cosas, pero aquí estoy, ilustrando mi enfado, mi pequeña destrucción por dentro, mi pequeña frustración por una vida que no es lo que parece._

_Echo de menos muchas cosas, cosas que sé que jamás volverán a mi camino, era feliz ensanchando las calles por las que paseábamos solo y exclusivamente porque tú, fueses feliz, pero tuviste que fallarme, tuviste que hacer que todas mis ilusiones y todo aquel gran imperio que había forjado junto a ti se esfumara como la ceniza de un cigarro que se consume lentamente, y es que así es como me siento yo hoy día, consumido..._

_Consumido porque te recuerdo a cada instante, porque marcaste en mi un antes y un después en el tiempo que me hiciste sonreír, me hiciste vibrar, me hiciste disfrutar de lo que vivíamos, pero ahora ya no está._

_Sigo caminando mi camino, y tengo la suerte de que no estoy solo, pero hay algo que falta en mí, tal vez seas tú, o tal vez esa cosa que necesito tarde en llegar, todas las respuestas las tiene el tiempo. Ese que necesito para olvidarme de ti, de tus besos, de tus sonrisas, de lo feliz que era junto a ti._

_Camino mi camino de felicidad porque sigo siendo lo que soy, sigo queriendo las cosas a las que quería y camino, porque he aprendido, he aprendido a ir de frente, a no fallar a la gente que quiero, a darlo todo para no recibir nada, camino mi camino de felicidad y espero a que el tiempo me brinde la respuesta._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

- **Esta niña, se está demorando mucho...** - se quejó Cheren.

El chico se sentó en el sofá que había en la habitación. La chica simplemente se tumbó en la cama y suspiró. Llevaban más de media hora esperando a Bel para poder abrir el regalo de la Profesora Encina.

- **¡Cheren! ¿Qué le queda a tú novia?** - gritó Zoe.

El chico de cabellos negros se ruborizó. No sabía como la chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules sabía de su noviazgo con Bel.

Una chica extravagante de cabellos cortos rubios y ojos verdes entró en la habitación con mucha demora.

- **Zoe, Cheren... ¡lamento el retraso!** - se disculpó Bel.

Cheren se levantó del sofá y besó a Bel. La pareja que llevaba dos meses de noviazgo, se ruborizó.

Zoe se levantó de la cama a la misma vez que la pareja se separaba por falta de aire. Los tres se acercaron a un pequeño paquete que había en la mesa de escritorio, era un regalo de la Profesora Encina por el décimo-quinto cumpleaños de Zoe.

- **Va, Zoe abre el regalo.** - dijo Bel con impaciencia.

Zoe examinó la carta que había junto al regalo, decía:  
_"Junto a esta carta, vas a encontrar tres Pokémon. Decidid entre vosotros con qué Pokémon se queda cada uno, sin discutir ni pelear, ¿vale?_  
_¡Nos vemos!_  
_Prof.ª Encina"_

Zoe se acercó a la Poke-ball de en medio y la cogió.

- **¡Yo escojo a Snivy!** - dijo la rubia de cabellos largos.

Cheren escogió a Tepig y Bel a Oshawott. Todos estaban bastante emocionados por tener al fin un Pokémon. Nada les hacía más ilusión en ese momento.

- **Tengo una idea...** - dijo Bel pensativa. - **¿Y si combatimos?**

Zoe y Cheren se miraron sorprendidos. Por una vez, Bel había tenido una buena idea. Lo malo era que estaban en un espacio cerrado y podían armar un montón de escándalo.

- **Lo mejor será que no lo hagamos, aquí hay muy poco espacio.** - dijo Cheren.

- **Cheren tiene razón.** - asintió Zoe.

Bel cruzó los brazos enfadada. Cheren y Zoe se rieron.

- **Bel, Cheren, me imagino que vosotros dos iréis juntos en vuestra aventura, ¿me equivoco?** - dijo Zoe.

Cheren abrazó a Bel de la cintura y ambos asintieron.

- **Tienes toda la razón. **- asintió Bel.

* * *

**Zoila "Zoe" Blanco. **Tenía quince años. Era de estatura media, complexión delgada y estaba muy desarrollada. Tenía el cabello largo por las caderas de color rubio, poseía unos ojos azules y su tez era blanca. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes rosa que enseña el ombligo, unos pantalones muy cortos tejanos claros y unas bambas blancas.

* * *

**¡Pequeños lectores!**

**Bienvenidos a mi tercer proyecto: Pokémon Pink.**

**Basado en Pokémon Negro y Blanco.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Si tenéis alguna queja o comentario, dejad un review o un mensaje privado a ~PaulaHoppy :3**

**Saludos de ardilla*-***


End file.
